Detour
by Kage Nightow
Summary: Postgame and preAdvent Children, this story covers a not so simple job that Cloud takes in his new delivery service, bringing Tifa along. Along with Reno, the pair travel over the expanse of the world, hitting every bump along the way.Tifa POV
1. Chapter 1

We sat in that plain room, dull faced and utterly quiet. It was creepy how we could all just sit there, sighing and looking at the freshly washed wood floor that always managed to look dirty anyway.

"Cloud," I began, breaking the ice," how have you been? Business has been doing well, right?"

He looked rather absent mindedly toward the dusty windows and mumbled some combination of "fine" and "yes." I couldn't help but feel a little hopeless. "Still dragging his feet," I thought presently, quick to shake the negative thought away.

"Everything here in 7th Heaven has been doing well too. We're lucky we got this place up and running. Some of the old customers even came back," I forced a cheery smile. The bar was one of the lucky buildings that was rebuilt quickly after the mass chaos of Meteor,ShinRa and Sephiroth. Still I sighed and shifted in my seat.

I caught Cloud sigh deeply and stare blankly into the wall behind me. It was the closest he had been to looking straight at me at.

"So you came because it was on the way to your next job?" I asked, basically knowing the answer.

"Yes. I thought you'd appreciate the visit," Cloud blinked and came back from the space land he had been in.

"Oh I do! I'm always glad to see you," I stood quickly and grabbed a few glasses and drinks from the back counter. "Have time for a drink?" I grinned already mixing them. Seeing this, Cloud simply nodded. Obviously he knew he was staying. I passed him one glass, taking the other for myself. "Cheers, to a pleasant reunion," I tipped my glass toward him. He followed protocol and did the same, the glasses making a lovely "clink" against each other.

We downed some and I returned to my seat. Cloud gradually began to look alert. "Have you heard anything from the Turks or anyone at Shinra?" he asked calmly.

"Hm..."I put my hand to my chin,"Ah Reno dropped by here yesterday. He said he wanted a drink but he kept asking about you. It was a little suspicious."

"Ah,"was all he said.

"Was Reno the one who you're working for?" I probed.

"I think so..."he gave in a vague tone to match his vague answer.

"Hm...well...good luck with the job," I told him as I took a quick sip.

"About the job...I'd like it if maybe...you came along," he suggested.

I was at a loss for words. Cloud. inviting me? Was he sick? Drunk already? Options spun through my head but I managed to keep my outward cool.

"Why would you want me along Cloud?" I asked sheepishly.

"I just thought you'd like to get out of here for awhile," he answered casually.

"Oh. How thoughtful, of course I'd love to tag along Cloud. Thank you," I beamed.

"You're welcome," he let a small smile slip.

I held out what was left of my drink up, proposing another toast. "To a fun trip?"

"To a fun trip," he said that little grin on his face still.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud had relented and ended up staying at the place in the bar. He didn't really want to waste time but I could tell he let himself drink a little too much. I didn't need proof, I knew him well enough and if he hadn't started drinking more since he was with us last, he drank right on his buzzed level. Strange the things you pick up from owning a bar for so long. No one enjoys watching drunks but you sure can learn from them.

I pulled out an extra bed, a futon of sorts, and found a good spot in one of the rooms. Cloud was hanging about outside the door, propped up against the wall. He drummed his fingers across the wall once and then shifts. The heavy sword at his side and the armor on him made his movements very noisy in this quiet place.

"It's ready Cloud. I hope you'll be comfortable," I smiled softly as I lead him in. It was pretty late and normally customers would be pouring in but I'd closed up just for Cloud's visit. I could afford a couple days off.

"Thanks Tifa. Good night," he said a slightly tired look in his bright eyes. It was easy to see he'd been working hard all this time. Perhaps he just needed an easy job and a little company. I hoped I could give him both as I walked back to my room and got myself ready for sleep. I lay down and stretched.

"Oy! Cloud, and Tifa too! Good to see you both," Reno said, grinning and waving as we met up with him at the new Shinra building.

"Good to see you too Reno," I returned the saying. Cloud simply nodded to show he'd heard it.

"Well yeah, the higher ups ask me to deal with this one but I don't have the time, right? I'm gonna blow some vacation days on a big concert up in Coasta de Sol ya see and my favorite---"

"Get to the point please Reno," Cloud interrupted.

"Ah right, sorry man," he scratched the back of his head, not looking sorry at all. "Anyway I need you guys to help me get through this mission, ASAP, alright?" Reno crossed his arms.

"Seems like a silly reason to call in for help," I grinned a little.

"Don't question the music Tifa girl! It's worth it, trust me!" His eyes lit up. Obviously this meant a lot to him.

"A job's a job," Cloud shrugged.

"Right. Let's set off then," I pumped my fist into the air. I'd equipped my fighter's gloves and materia again. I hadn't been carrying the stuff before so I needed a chance to break it back in.

Reno lead the way, picking up a big military jeep for us, loading a few things in. We hopped in and out of Midgar we practically flew. Of course Reno was a crazed speeder, or he thought it would get us there faster. I sat in the back while Cloud sat calmly in the front seat. I was carefully packed in with the boxes which confused me to no end why Reno didn't just put them in the trunk-back. I shrugged it off and watched the speed blur.

As soon as we were out into the field and driving at an even more insane speed I heard a cry overhead. I gazed up to see a creature in flight starting to bare down on us.

"Cloud!Reno!Above!"I warned, standing in the seat and balancing myself. The boys had already seen and Reno took wild measures to shake it off. It was of no use, if closed in. It's face was horrid and ugly and it's wings grey and torn. I'd faced worse of course but the first time out in awhile kind of shocked you. Still my fighting spirit reacted.

As it came within my reach a shot a right-straight punch at it. It stalled to dodge then came right back in. Cloud had also stood up in his seat at this point and drew his blade, holding it behind. Obviously, this was up to me.

"Kill it already Tifa!" Reno shouted hurriedly.

"Shut up!" I shouted back as I dodged one of its hurled needles. I jumped up onto the back railing of the jeep and grabbed the bottom of it with my gloved hands. "Here we go!" I said as I balanced, kicked up and spun back. The attack hit directly and the creature burst into dust. I landed back on the railing, catching myself before falling down.

"Right on! That was pretty sweet there Tifa!" Reno cheered who had been watching through the rear-view mirror.

I sat back down, ignoring his low-class complement. Deep down I appreciated it but no one had to know that. Surprisingly Cloud flashed me a smile as he too returned to his seat. I guessed he was glad to see me in action again. Maybe the boring bar life wasn't really suited for me? I shook my head and returned my thought to the task at hand.

Reno drove a little slower and we passed by the chocobo farm and did a little work crossing the river. The car took it on easily and we continued...


	3. Chapter 3

As the car continued on I began to see the scenery change ever so slightly. The jeep tackled the terrain with ease, crossing over a mountainous area. I stayed tense, ready for another enemy to spring on us. They lived in the area; we were near an abandoned mine, just the sort of place that tended to be crawling with them. I sighed as we crossed over and back into the fields.

"So, what are we doing on this job Reno?" Cloud sat stiffly in his seat, speaking loudly only to be heard over the engine and noise of the road.

"Well, a little delivery and protection I guess." He didn't seem to sure of his own answer but gave it like it was the gist of it.

"I'd like to know the details too Reno. I'm a tad curious," I piped in.

"Um well...someone important to Shinra ordered some stuff to be taken directly to him through somebody in the Turks. I dunno, I guess it was some worry wart."

Cloud seemed unconvinced. "That's awful blank instructions for a mission."

"The guy's just a higher up in another branch. I got no more dirt man! Chill out!" Reno's hands flew off the wheel only for him to grab back on quickly before the car steered itself into a ditch. He sighed and flicked a stray red hair back behind the shades propped up on his head.

Cloud settled into his seat again, crossing his arms. I could tell he was beginning to feel a little car sick. If monsters came sometime soon I knew I'd be in charge of the fight again.

The jeep motored on past tall, old Fort Condor and continued down the poorly marked road. Dust flew up around the vehicle and Reno lowered his shades. A little grin crossed his face and he drove in the same wild fashion. It made me wonder why they made that man a professional.

"Junon, Junon! Here we come baby!" He shouted onto the wind only to be accompanied by an equal shout. He steered left hard and jammed on the brakes. An oversized snake-like creature sat dead in our path and looked like it was ready to take us out for lunch.

It hissed dangerously and swayed side to side, flicking its tongue.

"Tifa, can you--"

"I've got it Cloud, don't worry," I hopped out of the vehicle and cracked my knuckles. I adjusted my gloves and readied to see how it would move first.

Reno joined me and my side and whipped out his weapon. It was somewhere between a bat and a nightstick, only there was the lovely added surprise of a shock with contact. He patted it against his back a couple times and grinned cockily.

"Wanna take 'em down quick or toy with 'em first?" Reno bared his white teeth in sour joy.

"Let's just move on. You're in a hurry, right?" I teased lightly.

"Ah that's right! Hahaha." He laughed at himself and got into a better fighter's stance.

The snake dove at Reno first, lashing out with grey, long fangs. Reno jumped aside and swatted it once with a powerful shock. I ran up close to its back and jumped on. I ran across only to be hastily tossed off. Reno again was attacked from the front, this time hopping right onto the creature's big head. This only lasted a couple seconds before he too was tossed aside.

"I'd say he's pretty hungry."

"Now's not the time to be the funny guy Reno."

"He well I think---" Reno was nearly bitten in half, barely rolling out of the way of the attack. He got up and looked at his dirty suit in disgust. "You messed up my uniform man. Now you're gonna get it!"

Half enraged, half stupid, Reno ran straight at its face. Conveniently enough it opened up a space for me to attack, going for the back of its head. Reno managed to smack it right in the face while I delivered a deadly heel-kick to its upper neck area. Our attacks together put it out, it disappearing into dust.

Disgusted and disgruntled, Reno dusted himself off grumbling about his "good" uniform. I poked my head up by the front seat to see Cloud well into a nice nap. I blinked once and gazed at his face. He looked so peaceful I couldn't help but smile. I slapped myself when I realized I was staring. Needless to say I mentally beat myself up for the rest of the trip.

"Junon baby! Reno is here!"

"That's not necessary Reno."

"I know but its hella fun."

Cloud sighed and dug his head into his palm. Obviously Reno and Cloud were like oil and water, as they say. I guess I took it upon myself to act as the mediator.

"Guys, let's just go on. The delivery is here, right?" I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Um about that...I never said where the delivery was...it's all the way up in Rocket Town. So we're taking a boat."

"WHAT? That'll take days! I thought this was a quick mission Reno!" I threw my arms up and stomped my foot. I did not plan for a long trip. So much for the bar.

"Well I never said it was quick," Reno corrected.

"A job's a job Tifa. At least we're being paid," Cloud halted me before I argued farther. I growled and crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Come on Tifa, I'll treat you to dinner, just you and me. What do you say?" Reno offered.

"I'll have to decline."

"Aww come on. You know you just want some nice guy to take you out Tifa."

"Shut up Reno. You're acting childish."

"Who's the one throwing the fit?" he snickered.

"FINE! I'll go! Whatever!" I fumed and turned away.

"Now that that's settled let's go hop on the next boat," Reno abandoned the jeep and grabbed his deliveries. I followed behind and Cloud kept to the middle. The town was small at the bottom where most civilians lived but grew huge as you took the elevator. As we stood on that elevator Reno entertained himself by throwing gil down the long hole. He giggled and continued until I shot him a nasty glare. He dug his hands in his pockets and the elevator came to a loud halt. We stepped off into a Shinra base.

"So I told her that I'd been around the block when---" An idiot soldier ran into me as he lost control of his attention talking to his buddy. "Hey I'm sor...ry..." He gazed up at me in the usual stupid dolt fashion. He was rather short and had found his way face first into my chest.

Following protocol I kicked him in the nuts and carried on as if nothing happened. According to his screams of pain, I'd gotten him good. Reno and Cloud winced as they watched him fall to the floor wailing. There must have been some sort of manly connection I'd never understand.

Moving on we continued through the passages of the base until Reno talked his way into letting us on the next cargo ship.

"Cargo ship!" I exclaimed as we got on," a cargo ship? We're going across the sea like a piece of equipment! This is offensive Reno!" I clenched my fists and shook one at him.

"Hey be grateful we got on. That guy was a friend from the school man, we're lucky I knew him."

"Sure but this is---"

"This is sort of how we crossed the first time Tifa. Don't' worry. If we need to I'll get us a cabin inside, ok?" Cloud offered. Obviously he had been planning it from the start but it was nice of him to offer doing it for me.

"Alright. I guess that's fine."

"How come if Cloud suggests it it's automatically ok?" Reno asked me obnoxiously.

"Reno..."

"What?"

"Shut up."

Silence...


End file.
